fairytailfandomcom_id-20200215-history
STRIKE BACK
|kanji=ＳＴＲＩＫＥ　ＢＡＣＫ |rōmaji= |english=Strike Back |band=BACK-ON |song number= 16 |starting episode=Episode 189 |ending episode=Episode 203 |previous song=MASAYUME CHASING |next song=Mysterious Magic }} STRIKE BACK is adalah lagu pembuka keenambelas yang dinyanyikan oleh BACK-ON. Karakter yang Muncul Lirik Versi TV Rōmaji= (Strike Back!) Kidō sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo ippāsento demo areba mo chiron teikō desho? Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsuke raretatte, No I Won't! Hikkurikaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikō janai? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Buchi nuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite iki teru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu Screaming out for my pride!! Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeru yo! Zutto... (I'm never falling down! Oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu Destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante Rest in peace!) Nando demo... |-| Kanji= (Strike Back！) 軌道すら変えられないくらいの確率だとしても 1パーセントでもあればもちろん抵抗でしょ？ 所詮、「運命」と投げつけられたって、No I Won't! ひっくり返して、Because だってキミと未来を見れたら最高じゃない？ Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! ぶち抜く曇天！ Still burning my fire 天を切り裂く雷鳴 I gotta かき消すNightmare ただ未来が見たくて！ 過去、未来、そして生きてる今、 I ain't scared of my past and now for 託された明日 Screaming out for my pride!! 涙見たくないから、叫び続けるよ！ ずっと… (I'm never falling down! 追い風を背に吹き飛ばすDestiny!) この背中にある、笑顔守りたいから！ ずっと… (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me！悲しみなんて Rest in peace!) 何度でも… |-| English= (Strike Back!) Even though the probability of changing an orbit is low Don't you think that even one percent of it will stand up? After all, if "fate" gets thrown in my way, No I Won't! I'll turn it around, Because wouldn't it be perfect to see the future with you? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Vanish the dullness in the clouds! Still burning my fire like a thunder cutting through heaven I gotta get rid of Nightmare, I just wanna see the future! Past, future, and the present we're living in, I ain't scared of my past and now for the tomorrow that's entrusted to me Screaming out for my pride!! I don't want to see your tears, so I'll keep on screaming! Always... (I'm never falling down! It's my destiny to blow away the wind!) I want to protect your smile which relies on my back! Always... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! May the sadness rest in peace!) No Matter how many times... |-| Bahasa Indonesia= (Strike Back) Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil untuk mengubah lingkaran Bukannya kau pikir satu persen itu akan berdiri? Lagipula, jika "takdir" menghalangi jalanku, No I won;t! Aku akan memutarnya, karena masa depan tanpamu tidaklah sempurna? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Menghilanglah semuanya ke awan! Still burning my fire seperti kilat yang memotong surga I gotta menghilangkan Nightmare, aku hanya ingin melihat masa depan! Masa lalu, masa depan, dan sekarang saat kita hidup, I ain't scared of my past and now for hari esok yang telah dipercayakan padaku Screaming out for my pride!! Aku tak ingin melihat air matamu, aku akan terus berteriak! selalu... (I'm never falling down! Itu lah my destiny terhembuskan oleh angin!) Aku ingin melindungi senyumanmu yang selalu bergantung dibelakangku! selalu! I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Semoga kesedihan Rest in Peace!) Seberapa kali ... Versi Lengkap Rōmaji= (Strike back!) Kidō sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo Ippāsento demo areba mochiron teikō desho? Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsuke raretatte, No I Won't! Hikkurikaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai o miretara saikō janai? Bring it on! cuz I'm just gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Buchi nuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei I gotta karikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite iki teru ima I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu Screaming out for my pride! Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsudzukeru yo! Zutto... (I'm never falling down! Oikaze o se ni fukitobasu destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritaikara! Zutto... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!) Nando demo... Kioku-nai no hashikko no o de “mō tsurai” do to kabe o tataite mo Nan-pāsento demo, boku wa mō furikae ranaidarou Risei no rain furidashitatte all I know! Mayowanai sa because datte kimi to kanaetai yume ga asu ni arukara! Akatsuki matotte hangekida soldiers follow me now Don’t you ever stop! We pay it back in spades right! Amanojakuna (Amanojakuna) kankaku o play back! Ureinaku (Ureinaku) ikiru no sa kono setsuna Struggle, sorrow, they’ll disappear like bubbles but Dare mo kesenai mune no naka no candle! Screaming out for your pride! Kokoro o moyashite, terashi tsudzukeru yo zutto (Nobody can blow out my fire kesenai! Koeru haiiro no sekai!) Mayowanai yō ni, miushinawanai yō ni zutto (Don’t blind your eyes, if you’re lost on the way! Kamawanai I’m gonna be your light!) so take my hands! (Ey, whatever we livin' for? I live for. This. shit! We gotta stand up and go with the pride It’s like the sun rising way over the clouds We gotta stand up and go with the pride It’s like the sun rising way over the clouds Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsudzukeru yo! Zutto... (I’m never falling down! Oikaze o se ni fukitobasu destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritaikara! Zutto... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!) Kokoro o moyashite, terashi tsudzukeru yo zutto (Nobody can blow out my fire kesenai! Koeru haiiro no sekai!) Mayowanai yō ni, miushinawanai yō ni zutto (Don’t blind your eyes, if you’re lost on the way Kamawanai I’m gonna be your light!) So take my hand!! |-| Kanji= 軌道すら変えられないくらいの確率だとしても １パッセントでもあればもちろん抵抗でしょ？ 所詮、「運命」と投げつけられたって、No I won\'t! ひっくり返して、Becauseだってキミと未来を見れたら最高じゃない？ Bring it on! cuz I\'m jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!!ぶち抜く曇天! Still burning my fire天を切り裂く雷鳴I gottaかき消すNightmareただ未来が見たくて! 過去、未来、そして生きてる今、I ain\'t scared of my past and now for託された明日 Screaming out for my pride!! 涙見たくないから、叫び続けるよ!ずっと... (I\'m never falling down!追い風を背に吹き飛ばすDestiny!) この背中にある、笑顔守りたいから!ずっと... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me!悲しみなんてRest in peace!) 何度でも... 記憶内の端っこの方で「もうツライ」と壁を叩いても 何％でも、僕らはもう振り返らないだろう 理性のRain降り出したってAll I know! 迷わないさBecauseだってキミと叶えたい夢が未来にあるから! 暁纏って反撃だsoldiers follow me now. Don\'t you ever stop! We pay it back in spades right! 天の邪鬼感覚をplay back!憂い無く生きてるのさこの刹那 Struggle, sorrow, They\'ll disappear like bubbles but誰も消せない胸の中のcandle! Screaming out for your pride!! 心を燃やして、照らし続けるよずっと... (Nobody can blow out my fire消せない!越える灰色の世界!) 迷わない様に、見失わない様にずっと... (Don\'t blind your eyes, if you\'re lost on the way!かまわないI\'m gonna be your light!) So take my hands!! We gotta stand up and go with the pride It's like the sun rising way over the clouds 涙見たくないから、叫び続けるよ!ずっと... (I\'m never falling down!追い風を背に吹き飛ばすDestiny!) この背中にある、笑顔守りたいから!ずっと... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me!悲しみなんてRest in peace!) 心を燃やして、照らし続けるよずっと... (Nobody can blow out my fire消せない!越える灰色の世界!) 迷わない様に、見失わない様にずっと... (Don\'t blind your eyes, if you\'re lost on the way!かまわないI\'m gonna be your light!) So take my hand!! |-| English= Even though the probability of changing an orbit is low Don't you think that even one percent of it will stand up? After all, it was thrown to me as "fate" but, NO I WON'T! I'll overturn it all BECAUSE Shouldn't we all see the future that holds a place where we belong? (BRING IT ON 'CUZ IM JUST GONNA GROW UP IN THE BATTLE, HEY) Kill the clouds while STILL BURNING MY FIRE Thunder shouting through the sky I GOTTA get this NIGHTMARE, I gotta fight for the future! Past and future, and the present where we're living- I AIN'T SCARED OF MY PAST AND NOW FOR tomorrow of (SCREAMING OUT FOR MY PRIDE!) I don't want to see tears, so I'll keep screaming! All the way... (I'm never falling down! With the tail wind behind me I'll blow away Destiny!) Because I want to protect this smile at my back! All the way... (I gotta blast off you pain for you and me! let the sadness rest in peace!) No matter how many times... I want you to smile and...be true! (I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME! Let the sadness REST IN PEACE!) Even if in the corner of my heart I pound the wall saying "It's hard" No matter what per cent, I probably won't turn back anymore (We'll Clad in daybreak, it's time to fight, SOLDIERS FOLLOW ME NOW DON'T YOU EVER STOP WE PAY IT BACK IN SPADES, RIGHT? Can't you feel it all around? We're caught in the PLAYBACK To live without grief and heart, this is the moment! STRUGGLE, SORROW, THEY'LL DISAPPEAR LIKE BUBBLES, BUT We'll keep burning on through the night like flaming CANDLES! SCREAMING OUT FOR YOUR PRIDE!) My heart will burn forever on! Won't stop until our world is dead...and gone! (NOBODY CAN BLOW ME OUT MY FIRE, it's invincible! We'll overcome this lonely world!) We'll never lose out way again! We'll never return back to where we...began! (DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY! Don't worry, I'M GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT!) So take my hands! (HEY, WHATEVER WE'RE LIVING FOR I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT) WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE IT'S LIKE THE SUN RUSING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE IT'S LIKE THE SUN RISING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS Don't want you to cry because of me! I'll scream out my pride for all the word...to hear! (I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN, pushed by the wind that's guided by DESTINY!) Relying on me is only you! I want you to smile and...be true! (I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME! Let the sadness REST IN PEACE!) My heart will burn forever on! Won't stop until our world is dead...and gone! (NOBODY CAN BLOW ME OUT MY FIRE, it's invincible! We'll overcome this lonely world!) We'll never lose out way again! We'll never return back to where we...began! (DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY! Don't worry, I'M GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT!) So take my hand! |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil untuk mengubah lingkaran Bukannya kau pikir satu persen itu akan berdiri? Lagipula, jika "takdir" menghalangi jalanku, No I won;t! Aku akan memutarnya, karena masa depan tanpamu tidaklah sempurna? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Menghilanglah semuanya ke awan! Still burning my fire seperti kilat yang memotong surga I gotta menghilangkan Nightmare, aku hanya ingin melihat masa depan! Masa lalu, masa depan, dan sekarang saat kita hidup, I ain't scared of my past and now for hari esok yang telah dipercayakan padaku Screaming out for my pride!! Aku tak ingin melihat air matamu, aku akan terus berteriak! selalu... (I'm never falling down! Itu lah my destiny terhembuskan oleh angin!) Aku ingin melindungi senyumanmu yang selalu bergantung dibelakangku! selalu! I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Semoga kesedihan Rest in Peace!) Seberapa kali... Walaupun didalam lubuk hatiku berkata itu "berat" Seberapa persen pun itu, aku takkan mundur lagi Walaupun hujan mempunyai alasan untuk turun itulah yang ku tahu! Aku takkan tersesat karena di hari esok ku punya mimpi bersamamu. Kami akan berbalut diri di fajar dan serangan balik follow me now. Don't you ever stop!We pay it back in spades right! Play back sifat menyimpang! aku akan hidup saat ini tanpa kesedihan Struggle, sorrow, They'll disappear like bubbles tapi tak ada yang bisa candle in my heart! Screaming out for your pride!! Aku kan membarakan hatiku dan menyinarinya sepanjang jalan... (Nobody can blow out my fire can't erase! I'll overcome the grey world!) Jadi aku takkan ragu lagi, jadi aku takkan kehilangan penglihatan di sepanjang jalan... (Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way! I don't care I'm gonna be your light!) So take my hands!! Aku tak ingin melihat air matamu, aku akan terus berteriak! selalu... (I'm never falling down! Itu lah my destiny terhembuskan oleh angin!) Aku ingin melindungi senyumanmu yang selalu bergantung dibelakangku! selalu! I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Semoga kesedihan Rest in Peace!) Aku kan membarakan hatiku dan menyinarinya sepanjang jalan... (Nobody can blow out my fire can't erase! I'll overcome the grey world!) Jadi aku takkan ragu lagi, jadi aku takkan kehilangan penglihatan di sepanjang jalan...(Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way! aku tak peduli I'm gonna be your light!) So take my hand!! Watch Now Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka